Silent Corridors
by Star Shine 109
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is enjoying his first year at Hogwarts-that is, until people begin disappearing. Could the Dark Lord really still be alive, or is there something more dangerous afoot?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is based off of the epilouge in book 7, where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's children are revealed. I do not own any part of Harry Potter (by J.K. Rowling). Enjoy!**

Albus Severus Potter struggled with his bags as Rose, Hugo, James, and himself piled into the train car. Upon sight of his good friend, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus dropped his suitcases and ran up to him.

They had only met a few times before, but they had been fast friends and written letters to eachother daily.  
Both boys squealed with delight as Rose giggled at the boys silly display.

Hugo and James snickered at the young children. They felt superior to the eleven year olds, seeing as they were starting their 3rd year at Hogwarts. The duo dragged their chests to the holding area and sprawled across an entire row of seats.

The train screeched to life and all the kids waved out the window to their parents. Hermione teared up a little watching her daughter go off on her first journey to Hogwarts.

Scorpius, Albus, and Rose had barely seated themselves when Teddy Lupin bursted through the doors of their tiny compartment.

"And where have you been, mister?" Hugo joked, doing a startlingly good impression of his mother.

"Snogging Victoire, no doubt," James laughed. This ensued a fit of giggles throughout the cell.

Once everyone had quieted down, Teddy sat himself right between Scorpius and Rose, which got him some dirty looks from both children. Then they both blushed and stared at their laps. Teddy snickered at the obvious crushing.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Twice the snack cart rolled by, much to the first years' delight.

Then, they found themselves nearing a magnificent castle that could only be described one way: magical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry if I'm upating kind of slowly, I have school and all. So far most of the chapters have been rather short (and boring). Don't worry, things should get interesting soon! Enjoy...**

Teddy shook Rose, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She lifted her droopy eyelids, and gasped at the view outside her window.

"Wow," she whispered. She cuddled up against Teddy, who had always been like a big brother to her. She took in all the sights, from the inviting lights shining through the windows to the very last statue.

Scorpius looked out with wonder at the castle in front of him. He fogged up the window with his excited breath, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. As they got closer he saw the carriages and Hagrid. His dad had already told him stories about his childhood spent here.

He spoke of the magic he learned to perform, how he had been in Slytherin house, and how he had been with the Dark Lord for a long time. Draco Malfoy claimed that was his biggest regret.

Albus looked outside and said excitedly,"I hope I get Gryffindor house!"

Rose agreed that she would prefer Gryffindor, and, even though he would never admit it, Scorpius didn't care what house he was in as long as it was the same as Rose's.

Soon, all three kids had piled into a carriage, luggage in tow. The next hour was a complete blur. Albus couldn't keep up with the fast pace everyone seemed to move by. He finally caught up to everyone else in the Grand Hall, where an old black hat sat on a wooden stool in the front of the room.

A young man with white hair and a perky smile walked to the front of the room and adressed the children. "Hello!" His voiced boomed across the room. All the first years began whispering among themselves with excitement.

"I'm Headmaster Flicker! Welcome to Hogwarts. Lets start the year off with the sorting of our newcomers!"

He began listing off names one by one. Albus was called before Rose and Scorpius, and he came forward timidly. The headmaster gave him an approving smile, then plopped the hat on the small boy's black hair.

The hat sprang into action. He began whispering feverently into Albus's ear. "Ahh, another Potter. I remember when I met your grandfather. A feisty one, he was." The hat smiled to himself. "I suppose you'll want a say in this? I see you'd prefer Gryffindor house... I think you'd make a great addition to Slytherin, however."

All the blood drained from Albus's face. His usually cocky demeanor vanished, and he began trembling. The hat went on torturing the poor child until he finally announced,"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table broke into applause. All of them already knew he was Harry Potter's son. Rose was the next student called forward.

The hat took only a few moments to sort her. Almost instantly, she was placed in Gryffindor. She broke into a huge smile and skipped over to the seat next to Albus.

Scorpius stepped up soon after. He twitched and fiddled with his thumbs as the hat was placed on his head. As if the hat could read his mind, it hissed in his ear,"You would hate to be placed in Slytherin. You don't want to be like your treacherous father, eh?" The hat laughed at the boy's worries.

Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, told stories of how terrible it had been for him in Slytherin house. He told tales of how he never got the Ravenclaw girl, how he always had to be the outcast among everyone who wasn't part of his own house, and how being a Slytherin ultimately got him involved with the Dark Lord.

Scorpius had secretly wished he would never end up in that house deep in the dungeons. While he was deep in thought about all this, Rose was chattering away about how excited she was.

Scorpius wasn't sure if the hat could hear him, but he decided to plead with it. "Please, could you put me in Gryffindor with Rose? It would mean the world to me!"

The hat was silent for a while, and after what seemed like hours to Scorpius, announced he too would be a Gryffindor. The blonde boy squealed with delight and ran over to hug Rose and Albus. He was so happy he could barely eat.

Albus could already tell this would be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Well, My Angel

**A/N: Sorry I'm so slow! Also, this has not been looked over by anyone but me, so I apologize for any mistakes!**

The trio hurriedly made their way up to the portrait of the fat lady. They were the first to arrive in front of the woman, and a tall, excited looking man stood in front of the quickly forming crowd of Gryffindors. As they chattered, Albus tried to get a read on the figure standing before him, and he thought he looked nice enough; however, he did wonder where the old woman his father had described to him could be.

Before he could think any more, the man cleared his throat and proceeded to speak in a booming voice. "Hello, students! I am Professor Lingols, and I am the Head of Gryffindor house!"

This announcement earned him some cheers from the older students, but the younger children just looked confused.

Almost immediately, Rose's hand shot upwards. "Sir," she began,"Where is Mrs. McGonagol?"

The man, or Lingols, chuckled and declared,"I hope that she's resting on a beach somewhere, Miss. She retired three years ago!"

Rose's face turned bright red. She was positively steaming, mostly because her older brother failed to mention she wasn't teaching at Hogwarts any longer. Scorpius stifled a giggle: He loved it when people embarrassed themselves, unless, of course, it was him who had slipped up.

"Well, this is obviously the entrance to Gryffindor House," Lingons said, gesturing to the painting.

The Fat Lady smiled at the children, taking in the first-years faces. She knew they would almost immediately forget the password, as she had learned the hard way from that Longbottom child. She had heard rumours he still forgot the secret word to get into the teacher's quarters occasionally.

She opened up to reveal the cavernous room inside, and the children marveled as the stepped tentatively in. After they had been directed to their rooms, the children passed out. The day had simply been too excited for the trio, and most of the other First Years. However, one child struggled to find slumber.

Scorpius tossed and turned, nervous. He had been taught to tread carefully by his mother, who was even more worrisome then Old Mrs. Weasley, Rose's grandmother. He smiled as the thought of Rose brought flooding memories of happiness and calm.

As soon as he came home from his times in the Weasley house, though, life was less than pleasant. Even though they would never admit it, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were quite poor. The writhing tattoo on Draco's arm had made it difficult to find work, and his wife's situation was similar. They fought often, and Scorpius' ears were constantly bombarded with words he could not comprehend: divorce, debt, Dark Lord, hate, leaving.

There had been a brief period when Mrs. Malfoy left. They claimed it was a business trip, but even Scorpius knew his mother didn't have a job. He often heard his strong father weep long into the night, and it terrified him. Those sobs often made their way into his dreams, so he could rarely sleep with comfort.

Scorpius curled up in the warm bed and slowly fell to sleep, hoping no dreams would haunt him.

Albus awoke at the break of dawn, ready to begin the day. He smiled and walked down the stairs, two steps at a time, until he came to the commons. Soon, he realized no one else was awake.

He shrugged and snuggled into on of the comfy chairs next to the now empty fireplace and grabbed a thin book. Albus smiled, content, and began to read about the sorcery he would soon be learning himself.

Lingons sauntered down the hallway, ready to post class schedulwes, and let out a little shriek at the sight of Albus sitting in a chair that when he sat with his back to the chair his feet would barely peek over the edge at five o' clock in the morning. Albus glanced up, but soon returned to his reading.

The Head of House pondered over the small boy, with his father's hair and his mother's eyes, as he began putting up the lists. Something about the child made him uneasy, but the man soon shook the feeling off.

Soon more children filtered into the Common Room, laughing and comparing classes. Albus soon stood up and walked on to his first class of the day, hoping Scorpius and Rose would join him soon.


End file.
